Harry decouvre la vérité sur Severus Rogue
by Oceane94
Summary: Lors d'un retenue Harry va découvrir un photo de Severus Rogue, il va menée l'enquête pour découvrir ce qui unie Severus Rogue et Lily Potter C'est ma première fan fiction c'est bourrée de faute mais dites moi ce qui va pas pour que je puisse m'améliorer
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord je tient a préciser que tout les personnage ainsi queles lieux t autres sont la propriété exlusive de J.K Rowling une merveilleuse écrivain.

 _ **Cours de Potion raté**_

Harry Potter entre en 6e année au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Dans son monde (celui des sorciers), il est célèbre pour avoir vaincu, quand il avait 1 ans, un mage noir du nom de Voldemort. A l'aube de ses seize ans, celui-ci revient à la charge plus puissant et plus terrifiant que jamais. Mais pour l'instant, Harry a une autre préoccupation, plus urgente que Voldemort, la préparation de sa potion.

Il était au cours du professeur Severus Rogue, le moins aimée de Poudlard : il était craint des élèves et s'acharnait particulièrement sur Harry à cause de son père. Harry se fichait complètement que le professeur Rogue le haïsse, mais il accordait de l'importance à sa moyenne en potion, qui n'était pas fameuse. Aussi il se concentrait pleinement sur sa potion et oubliait tout le reste, tant mieux pour lui car la potion du jour était : La potion d'Amnésie.

-Mr Potter s'avez-vous lire ? dit le professeur Rogue

-Oui. dit Harry qui avait la très nette impression que cela allait finir mal très mal.

-Apparemment pas, lisez la ligne 5 je vous prie. Répondit le professeur Rogue avec un rictus méprisant, vous avez préparé une « mixture » qui permet de faire enfler le visage d'autrui. Sur qui voulez-vous l'essayer ?

En lisant la ligne 5 il constat que dans la préparation de sa potion il avait oublié cette étape. Il dut comme à chaque cours affronter les rires des Serpentard et particulièrement celui de Drago Malfoy, sont ennemie jurée. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il jeta un regard noir au professeur Rogue, qui était allé se rasseoir à son bureau et eu une idée de génie. Il regardait sa meilleur amie Hermione qui elle était excellente en potion, apparemment elle avait compris ce que Harry voulait faire et désapprouvait fortement. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et regarda son meilleur ami qui lui l'encourageait et le soutenait à fond. Harry pris un peu de sa « mixture » dans une fiole et quand le professeur eu le dos tournez, il la jeta droit sur Malfoye et celle-ci lui explosa à la figure, ce qui instantanément gonflée sa tête comme un ballon. Cette « mixture » avait également une odeur immonde ce qui commença à affolée toute la classe. Harry et Ron quant à eux allèrent sous la table, en attendent que le calme reviennent tout en riant au éclat sur l'ampleur que prenait la tête de Malfoye. Il eut bien vite regretté cette idée, car une fois le calme revenue le professeur Rogue vin en personne les chercher de sous la table.

-Potter et Weasley ! dit Rogue visiblement furieux, je vous donne à chacun 1 heures de retenue par jours pendant une semain, vous viendrez me voire à la fin du cours.

Au but d'une bonne dizaine de minute qui se passa sans Drago Malfoye, la cloche sonna enfin et juste avant d'aller voir le professeur de potion Hermione vint les voire

-Non mais vraiment qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête tous les deux. Vous savez très bien que Malfoye et le chouchou de Rogue et que vous alliez le payer très chère. Dit-elle

\- On n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire par c'est Serpentard ! Répliqua Ron, et puis o sauve quand même l'honneur de Gryffondor.

De toute évidence Rogue avait entendu la discussion et s'exclama à voix haute : Mr Weasley vous irez prouver votre honneur demain soir avec Rusard et vous Mr Potter vous viendrez avec moi.

Ils sortirent tous les trois des cachots et rejoignonière la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois la bas Harry et Ron oublière leur retenue et s'amusèrent longuement avant d'aller se coucher . Maudissant Rogue plus que jamais²mais il ne se doutait pas encore de ce qu'il allait découvrir...

Je publierai la suite si vous mettez des review dites moi ce qui vas et ce qui ne vas pas ! merci


	2. Chapter 2

_**Retenue et découverte**_

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il était hors de son lit et il en conclu qu'il en était tombée. Encore à moitié endormit il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la grand salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'installa et commença à manger du bacon quand tous à coups le courrier arriva, Edwidge n'avait rien de particulier et était venue simplement pour pouvoir manger et voire son maître.

-On à notre retenue avec Rogue ce soir mais avant le matin on a Décence contre les force du mal, Botanique et c'est tout après, l'après-midi on a Divination et Métamorphose. Dit Ron l'aire complètement déprimer. Ginny qui était la petite sœur de Ron ne vint pas arranger les choses et lui montra son emploi du temps avec seulement 3 heure de cours.

La journée se passa sans évènement particulier. Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mals étaient enseignée par le professeur Lupin qu' était par ailleurs un loup-garou.

Le soir arriva Harry et Ron allèrent donc faire leur retenue. Rusard qui était le concierge les attendait avec Severus Rogue. Quand ils arrivèrent devant eux Rusard eu un large sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon .

-Bien Mr Weasley vous irez avec Mr Rusard pour l'aider dans différente tache « ménagère » dit Rogue en insistant bien sur le mot. Mr Potter quad t' vous m'accompagnerez dans mon bureau. Harry suivit donc le professeur Rogue dans son bureau et regarda autour de lui, rien n'avait changée.

-Bien durant cette heure vous rangerez les potions dans l'ordre alphabétiques et ce sans magie bien sûr, pour commencer vous aller ranger celle-ci.

Il désigna l'armoire au fond de la pièce. Harry alla jusque devant l'armoire et sentit quel n'était pas comme les autre il y avait quelque chose de différent.

-Oui déclarât le professeur Rogue qui s'emblait avoir lu dans le pensée de Harry, elle est différente car elle n'est pas à moi mais à mon prédécesseur le professeur Horace Slugnorn.

Il l'ouvrit et vit essentiellement des photos souvenirs et très peu de potion.

-Bien sur vous dépoussiérer tout cela. Ajouta Rogue sur un ton sarcastique.

Harry commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter sur l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il l'attendait. Sur ce il commença par la plus basse étagère et il trouva des médailles comme celui de l'élève le plus maladroit décerner à Frank Londubat mais aussi celui du meilleure élève et à la grand surprise le nom de sa mère y était gravé. Il se retourna et vit que le professeur Rogue était sorti et mis discrètement la médaille dans sa poche et il continua ainsi à dépoussiéré les médailles jusqu'à celle de son père qui avait été décerné au pire préparateur de potion. « Au moins ça me fais un point commun de plus avec mon père » pensa Harry. Et il la mise à son tour dans sa poche. Les étagères avait beau être petite elle contenait beaucoup de chose, Harry mis au moins une demi-heure à finir la première. Il attaqua la deuxième qui contenait des photos de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Harry cru suffoqué en voyant leur capitaine : Il était grand, mince, les cheveux gras, le nez crochu, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le regard du garçon qui devait avoir son âge et ce garçon c'était Severus Rogue avec le temps il n'avait pas changé comme la photo bougeait et on pouvait clairement voire que Rogue souriait et rigolait avec les autres membres sur la photo il rangea celle-ci dans sa poche. Il continua à rangée l'armoire arrivée à la dernière étagère il vit une fille riant au éclat et un garçon aux cheveux noir riait aussi pas de doute la fille était sa mère et le garçon Severus Rogue. Les choses se mélangèrent et Harry se demanda comment il pouvait se poser autant de question à la foi. Malheureusement il n'avait pas de réponse il glissa également la photo dans sa poche et dieux merci elle était assez grand pour ne pas avoir à la plier au même moment le professeur Rogue venait juste de revenir. Harry pensa aussitôt à fermer son esprit, il n'était pas doué et il le savait, Rogue aussi. Il essaya de pensé à autre chose mais il n'y arrivait pas et Rogue s'en était aperçu

-Votre retenue est terminé Potter retourné dans votre salle commune et ne faites pas de détoure. Dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton calme.

Harry sortit et couru vers la salle commune de Gryffondor pour montrer à ses amies ce qu'il avait découvert.


	3. Chapter 3

De plus en plus de questions

Harry se posaient des questions, il était seul dans la salle commune et il faisait nuit dehors. Hermione était partit chercher Ron chez Rusard. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin dans la salle commune Ron ce précipita sur Harry de toute évidence Hermione lui en avait déjà touché un mot.

-Harry il paraît que t'à découvert des trucs sur Rogue, vas y montre.

Il leur montra les médailles et les photos, Ron et resta bouche bée et Hemione réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour pouvoir sortir une théorie le plus vite possible .Il eut un long silence et Ron le rompit

-Mince Harry, c'est quand même Severus Rogue le professeur le moins aimée de Poudlard ²alors que là c'est un gamin qui sourit. Déclara Ron en montrant du doigt la photo ou Severus Rogue était avec sa mère. -Oui je sais, dit Harry, il faut les cachée pour que personne ne les vois, sinon on aura de gros ennui surtout avec Rogue.

-Je les prends. Intervient Hermione, puis demain je chercherais si je peux trouver quelque chose.

Ils allèrent se coucher et Harry s'étala sur son lit repensant à ce qu'il avait vu. Pourquoi sa mère était avec Rogue ? Il s'endormit peu à peu.

Le lendemain Harry et Ron arrivèrent en retard au cours de métamorphose ce qui provoca la fureur du professeur Mcgonnagal, et elle leur enleva 10 points ce qui engendra la fureur des Gryffondor. La journée démarra très mal et cela n'allait pas s'arranger puisque à la pause déjeuné Malfoy vint les voir.

-Alors Potter elle s'est bien passé t'a retenue d'hier soir, dit Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique, et toi Weasley tu à bien récurer les mures !

-Lâche-les Malfoy !

Hermione venait d'arriver et elle était furieuse.

-Ne m'adresse pas la parole espèce de Sang-de-Bour …

Harry alla se précipiter sur Malfoy mais au même moment Rogue arriva. Quand il s'arrêta il vit Harry retenue par Ron bouillant de rage, Hermione au bord de la crise de l'arme et Neville qui se trouvait à coté, choqué, de l'autre côté Crabe et Goyld sur la défensive et Malfoy tremblant comme une feuille. Rogue haussa un sourcil et pris la parole

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, lui répondit Malfoy d'un ton méprisant, Potter et moi discutions.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !coupa Harry bouillonnant de rage, il a traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe !

A ce moment Malfoy se tourna vers Harry et lâcha la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas

-A c'est vrai j'oubliai ta mère et aussi une Sang-de-Bourbe !

La suit se passa en un éclair sous les yeux de Rogue, Harry bondit sur Malfoy et cria : Retire ce que tu dis sur ma mère sur le champ ! Rogue les sépara une expression étrange passa sur son visage. C'était de la tristesse, comme si une blessure venait de se rouvrir, il croisa le regard de Harry et celui-ci cru voir une larme coulé sur la joue du professeur Rogue. Le maître des potions se retournât et s'en alla sans enlever de point à Gryffondor à la grande fureur de Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**James et Lily Potter**_

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent, il était au mois de Décembre et la neige était tombée en grand quantité, pour le plus grand bonheure des élèves et le cauchemar de Rusard. La saison de Quidditch approchait et Dubois avait conviée l'équipe dans une semaine pour préparer la saison. Une ambiance de fête approchait et plus particulièrement celle de noël. Mrs Weasley avait invité Harry au terrier mais celui avait refusé. Il comptait profiter de ses 2 semaines pour en savoir un peu plus au sujet de Rogue.

Les retenues de Rogue continuèrent et il devait avoir sa dernière heure demain. Mais pour le moment, il profita d'un grande bataille de neige entre tous les Gryffondor, au grand dam du professeur Mcgonnagal et de Rusard et pour cause, il devrait nettoyer toute la crasse mise par les élèves. Le lendemain, la directrice de Gryffondor vint comme à son habitude avec une liste pour répertorier les élèves qui restait pour noël. Harry fut le seul, pour le plus grand plaisir de Malfoy. La journée passa vite. Le soir, il alla trouver le professeur Rogue pour sa dernière heure de retenue.

-Bien pour votre dernière heure Potter nous irons dans la forêt interdite, dit Rogue, j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas peur du noire.

-Non monsieur, répondit Harry.

\- Dans ce cas allons-y.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la forêt.

-Potter nous sommes ici pour une raison bien précise le professeur Dumbeldore suspecte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouve dans la forêt, donc si vous voyez le moindre mouvement suspect vous me prévenez es-claire.

-Oui professeur, dit Harry qui avait l'intention de tenir à cœur sa mission, il s'agissait de Voldemort et Harry ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses-là. Rogue non plus mais c'était différent. Ils avancèrent dans la forêt scrutant le moindre recoin, le moindre buisson quand soudain un cri à glacer le sang retentit dans la forêt. Harry avait déjà entendu ce cri quelque part. Oui, c'était dans sa tête le soir ou son père était mort. Il courut vers l'endroit d'où provenait les cris suivit de près par Rogue. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière ou au milieu se trouvait un homme à terre, cette homme était James Potter. Il regarda le professeur Rogue qui avait une expression de dégout sur son visage. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car lui et le professeur Rogue venait de se faire encercler par des hommes masquée qui se révélèrent être des mengemorts ils s'écartèrent pour pouvoir laisser passer leur chef : Voldemort.

-Le survivant, dit Voldemort avait une voix glacer et des yeux de serpent, nous revoilà face à face.

Harry regarda Rogue il avait un regarde perdu il s'emblait déchirer. Ill ne savait plus quoi faire

-Severus, repris Voldemort, mon fidèle serviteur.

Harry n'en cru pas c'est oreille il le savait mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru.

-Regard Harry ton père et là n'es pas merveilleux pour toi et j'ai une autre surpris, ta cher mère au Sang-de Bourbe et quelque part dans la forêt. Reprit Voldemort. Il eut un rire sans joie à glacer le sang soudain son père se réveilla et Voldemort lança le premier sort sur Harry

-Avada Kedavra ! Harry esquiva ce qui ne plus pas à Voldemort et alla se cracher contre le tronc d'un arbre presque aussitôt une bataille s'engagea. Les mangemorts tiraient des sorts sur lui et son père. Celui-ci venait de se réveiller visiblement il était fatiguer. Il croisa le regard de son fils et parut surpris, ils restèrent figé à se contemplés jusqu'à ce que un sort vint frôle la tête de Harry et fasse réagir James qui se rua aussitôt sur le mangemort qui l'avait lancé. Quand à Rogue il n'avait pas plus de chance. Il devait en affronter quatre à la fois et Harry se demandait comment il faisait pour parer tous les sorts. Soudain il attrapa Harry part la main et James par son col et transplanta. Harry se sentit aspirer par le nombril et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Il se releva avec l'aide de son père.

-Papa c'est toi ? murmura-il

Son père l'avait entendu et se retournât

-Harry, comme tu as grandi, dit James, je suis tellement contant de te revoir.

Il s'avança vers lui et le serra dans c'est bras. Rogue les regardaient avec dégout.

-Je vous signale que l'on est pourchassé, alors si cela ne vous ennuie pas il faudrait qu'on bouge de là et le plus tôt possible. Intervint Rogue.

James ce leva il avait une expression de fureur sur son visage. Harry s'avait que Rogue détestait son père au plus haut point et vice-versa.

-Que faisait tu avec Harry dans la forêt le soir ? James s'avançait dangereusement vers Rogue les poings fermé.

-Il était en retenue avec moi, je t'informe au passage que on t'a sauvé la vie tu ferais bien de la bouclé. Siffla Rogue.

A présent Rogue aussi était furieux.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre avec toi je te règlerai ton compte plus tard, dans l'immédiat il faut que je retrouve Lily et Harry vient avec moi.

-Il ne peut pas il est en retenue, il faut que l'on aille prévenir Dumbeldore. Et tu viens.

\- Je vais retrouver Lily que tu le veuille ou non !

Il était presque coller l'un à l'autre et il avait envie de se taper dessus.

-Comment tu vas faire, il fait nuit et tu seras tout seul. dit Rogue avec un rictus méprisant.

De toute évidence il venait de toucher un point sensible. Rogue avait raison James n'avait rien pour retrouver Lily. Harry s'éloigna des deux hommes et fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit la carte du Maraudeur.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intention son mauvais.

La carte livra ses secrets il se vit avec Rogue et son père et pas très loin d'eu des pas avec la banderole : Lily Potter Evans. Il courut vers son père et lui mis la carte sous le nez.

-Wow Harry ou tu à trouver ça !

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard on doit retrouver maman.

Rogue n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les suivre à la demande d'Harry. Ils suivirent la carte dans un silence lourd. Harry était heureux, tellement heureux de revoir son père, mais il lui manquait sa mère. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, ils aperçurent un mangemort qui les repéra immédiatement. Encore une fois ils durent livrer une bataille acharnée mais James se fit touchée et s'écroula Harry alla rejoindre son père mets un deuxième mangemort avait lancé un sort. Harry cru vire la scène au ralentie Rogue fit barrage entre le mangemort et lui et pris le sort de plein fouet, il tombat mais dans une dernier effort, le maître des potion prononça une formule et tout a coups les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent visiblement il ne les voyait plus et il ne les entendait plus. Harry se rapprocha de son père il respirait, il était évanouit.

-On rentre, déclara Rogue, il faut prévenir Dumbeldore.

-S'il vous plaît professeur ! Et ma mère on ne peut pas la laisser !

Harry avait prononcé ces mots presque en pleurant. Rogue réfléchit une minute et finit par prendre James et les porter sur ces épaule, Rogue avait cédé.

-Vous voulez y aller ou pas ? déclara Rogue.

Harry reprit ces ésprits et continua à avancer pendant une demi-heure. Le brouillard se dissipait et au loin une forme se dessina. Une femme aux cheveux roux était là au pied d'un arbre. Elle était inconsciente. Harry se précipita vers elle pour la réveiller. La jeune femme se réveilla doucement. Ces yeux était les même que Harry. Elle lui sourit, a cette instant, Harry ce sentit l'être le plus heureux du monde il avait à côté de lui sa mère et son père (dans un piteux était certes mais cela lui suffisait amplement).

-Harry mon chérie. Elle avait la voix qui tremblait.

Rogue arriva et déposa James par terre, il était épuiser. Lily se releva, elle était plus en forme que James elle avait moins souffert. Du sang coulait et sa venait de Rogue Harry c'était soucier de son père mais pas de l'état de Rogue. Il avait été blesser lors du combat et des marque rouge était apparu sur son corps . Le maître des potions s'écroula sous les yeux inquiets de Lily. Les vêtements de Rogue était déchirer et sal.

-Qui est-ce Harry ?

-C'est mon professeur de potion : Severus Rogue.

A son tour, une étrange expression passa sur le visage de sa mère. Harry en était certain il y avait quelque chose. Lily avait des cheveux roux, bouclée qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, des yeux vert. Elle s'avança vers Rogue. Celui-ci avait gardé connaissance.

-Merci d'avoir porté James jusqu'ici. Dit-elle

Rogue ne répondit rien il la regarda simplement et il lui sourit. Harry cru qu'il allait sauter jusqu'à la cime des arbres. Rogue avait souri.

-Harry on va transplanter jusqu'au château donne-moi la main.

Harry pris sa main, dans l'autre celle de James et dans un dernier effort Rogue vit poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lily. Ils transplantèrent et arrivèrent dans le parc. Severus se releva son regard était perdu.

-Reste tranquille Sev'. dit Lily

Harry avait bien entendu ? Elle l'avait appelée Sev ?

-Harry tu à l'aire vraiment fatigué. Et ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Rogue avait repris Jamais toujours inconscient sur c'est épaule et Lily pris la main de Harry. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie Lily demandât à son fils :

-Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt interdite.

-J'étais en retenue avec le professeur Rogue et je devais l'aider.

Lily poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh n'en cru pas ces yeux. Elle resta plate là figée sur place jusqu'à ce que Rogue prenne la parole à bout de souffle.

-Vous compter rester planter là encore combien de temps ?

Cela eu l'effet d'une douche froid et Mme Pomfresh s'activa pur mettre James dans un lit et soigner ses blessures.

-Il est dans un sal état et vous aussi professeur venez.

Elle allongea Rouge sur le lit juste à côte

-Harry, dit Mme Pomfresh peux-tu aller réveiller le professeur Dumbeldore s'il te plaît.

-Oui, j'y vais.

Harry courut à travers le château Dumbeldorde ne dormait pas et lui passa le message.

-Harry peux-tu aller prévenir le professeur Mcgonnagale et Hagrid, merci.

Il entreprit d'aller chercher Hagrid puis de monter voir Mcgonnagale.

-Potter, pouvez-vous allez chercher le professeur Lupin ?

-Oui professeur.

Harry se demanda si il n'allait pas prévenir tout le personnel comme ça il n'aurait pas à courir dans le château. Il arriva devant la porte du professeur Lupin mais elle était verrouiller.

-Harry que faite-vous devant ma porte à une heure pareil ?

Le professeur Lupin était derrière Harry. Il lui expliqua

Au bout d'un quart d'heure tout le monde était réunie à l'infirmerie. Quand le professeur Lupin entra la première chose qu'il vit c'était Lily. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. A la demande de Dumbeldore Harry épuiser raconta dans les détails sous l'œil attentif de sa mère. Il raconta comment il avait rencontré son père, affronter Voldemort mais aussi comment Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie, comment il avait porté James sur ces épaule et comment il avait rencontré sa mère. A la fin de son récit il tomba endormit dans le bras de sa mère et tout le monde quitta l'infirmerie sauf Lupin et Lily.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Dit Lupin

-Moi aussi je suis ravie. Répondit Lily toute heureuse malgré la fatigue.

Remus alla voir James encore évanoui et Severus. Harry était réveillé mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il entendait la voix de sa mère s'adresser à Mme Pomfresh en entendit plusieurs fois les mots « Severus », « sauve la vie » et « Homme courageux. Le survivant voulait en apprendre plus sur la relation entre Rogue et sa mère…


End file.
